greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infection War
The''' Infection War', also refer to as the '''Great Outbreak', the Multiversial Pandemic and the Plague Era, was a "conflict" that occured between the United Civilizations and the various Viruses that started to break out across the Multiverse from December 25th, 3192 to December 30th, 3642, however, It was not a conflict in the traditional sense of the word, but rather, was a series of outbreaks that the U.C had to deal with, however, the closest thing that these series of outbreaks ever had that's close to a true war was that involving William Jäger and his Blacklight army, the Third Nercomorph War and the infected of the Black Rage Virus. This conflict was the main reason for the formation of the Multiversial Federation. History It's largely unknown what exactly cause this massive series of viral outbreaks throughout the Multiverse, some believed that different corporations may have helped caused it, either propursely or unpropursely, some military vessels crashed onto different planets and unintendedly released it's viral cargo upon the unexpecting populous and some by a half full of people who purposely released these various viruses, either because of a god-like complex or to kill as many people as possible to make the Multiverse unstable so they could create their own personal kingdom or even simply wishing to kill everyone as a form of sadistic mass murder. Whatever the cause, it was devesting to all across the Multiverse, be they in the United Civilizations or the few remaining independent factions left in the multiverse. People who leaded the viruses * Czeslav Andreyevich Korbut * Wilhelm Strasse * William Jagar * Elizabeth Greene * Albert Wesker * Ponda Baba * Alex Wesker * Skull Face (Liiu'hii) * Jacob Arthur Danik * Cornelius Evazan * Derek C. Simmons * Huey Emmerich (secretly) * William Birkin * Carla Radames * Excella Gionne Viruses that was apart of the "conflict" *Blacklight Virus *Xenomorph *Necromorph * The Thing * The Flood * Lambent *T-Virus *Green Flu *Rage Virus *Vocal cord parasite/Mutated Wolbachia *Imperator Virus * Nurgle * FOXDIE * A't'trr * Harran Virus * Kuru Virus * Korbut's Virus *Madness Disease *Vampiris *T-Abyss *Bluegill parasite (Duyi'zu) *Krippin Virus *Cosmic Rust *Croatoan Virus * Drakh Plague * Metroid (species) *Desperation Disease *Epideme Virus *Hatred Plague *Hepatitis V *Gagne Virus *Purity Virus *Goa'uld *Black Rage Virus *C-Virus *G-Virus *Las Plagas *Blackwing Virus *Requiem Virus *Frenzy Virus and the Gore Magala carriers (Milsk'huikol) *SCP 610 *solanum virus *Kaiju Skinmite *Brain Worm *Cordyceps infection *Headcrab *SCP 217 *Yeerk *Pax Virus *Trixie Virus *Drafa Plague Conflicts that went on during the years of this "War" * Jäger's War * Third Nercomorph War * Expedition on Bij'iji Earth * Destruction of Rut'iji Earth * War for Qut'iji Earth * C-Virus Outbreak in Sereas * Xenomorph Attack on Thedas * The Thing War * Lambent War * Black Rage War Tactics used during the conflict *the Used of Chemical based weapons such as White Phosphorus and Black Phosphorus on areas that's either overwhelmed or were too dangerous to evacuate *Phasers in Disintegration mode is the best way to kill off the infected individuals and or bodies *Although not all of the viruses that were widespread causes people infected with it to go insane, most, however, did, thus had lead to the name of this chaotic period in the Multiverse's history *In order to contain the spread of the Desperation Disease, the U.C Joint Military either quarantined or limit travel to any world that has Scrub Coral on them to prevent anyone from trying to come to contact with it. *In order to contain the spread of the Frenzy Virus, the U.C. Joint Military sends the Hunter's Guild to eliminate the Gore Magala, the virus' carriers before they contain it. *There are various color-coded levels used by the United Civilizations for the various viral outbreaks: Green described minor (in terms of effects) pathogens and or low-level threats, like viruses that create basic, slow-moving zombies, that didn't require extensive military involvement. Yellow describe major pathogens and viruses that created more threatening, but still manageable, infected that require more military assistance. Red describes severe pathogens and viruses that threating to wipe out the affected planet and require active military personnel to contain. And the worse one of them all was the Code Black pathogens and viruses that require an organized military campaign to deal with and the use of planet cleansing weapons to effectively dealt with the outbreak. Category:Wars